I've got the world on a string
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Sinatra song fic, follows New York, New York. Danny is happy and annoying everyone in the lab. What happens when they find out about him and Lindsay?


_**A/n This is pure DL fluff. It's takes place the morning after New York New York.**_

_**I've got the world on a string, sitting on a rainbow. Got that string around my finger, what a world, what a life, I'm in love.  
**_

When Danny Messer awoke the morning after his big date with Montana, the sky outside was in turmoil. Rain clouds, slate grey, pewter gray and black hung low and ominous in the sky over New York City. It was chilly and damp. Normally he would put his head back under the covers, and try to go back sleep on his day off, if it looked like rain. This wasn't a normal day. This had officially become the first day of the rest of his life.

_Wait Messer; did you just quote a tired cliché like that to your self? _

He wasn't listening to the internal voice that so often got him in trouble. He was going to jump out of bed, and get into the shower. After that, it wouldn't matter what happened, or what he did. He couldn't stop smiling. In fact he was sure he'd smiled in his sleep the night before, he was so happy, and he was in love with the one woman who'd shown him the way to really love, Lindsay Monroe. He thought back to the night before, he still couldn't believe it, she'd kissed him first.

In all of his dreams he never imagined a scenario that ended with her kissing him first. Then she'd said she was falling in love with him. Oh, how his heart had sung at those words. She loved him…Danny Messer!

Thunder crashed and lightening flashed, as the storm struggled to be born. He didn't care, let it rain till the rain gutters over flowed, and the Hudson flooded its banks. It wouldn't matter; he'd still be in love. He began to whistle as he shed the tee shirt and sweats he'd worn to bed. Leaving a trail of clothing behind him, he went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Leaving it to heat up, he strolled into the kitchen, and turned on the coffee machine. When he stepped back into the shower he began to sing.

_Hey Messer, since when do you sing in the shower, are you listening to me lover boy? _

It was funny how that voice got softer as he continued to ignore it. He stayed in the shower till the hot water was gone, then toweled off, and wrapped it around his waist. Not bothering with clothes, who cared he lived alone after all; he took a wonderful smelling cup of Joe into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. He couldn't stop the images of the night before from running through his head.

The storm broke with a cacophony of sound and light. The rain slapped his windows hard, obscuring the outside world, and turning it dream-like and surreal. He couldn't hear thenoise of the city anymore. It was like he was all alone in his own dream world.

_**I've got a song that I sing. I can make the rain go, anytime I snap my finger. What a world, what a life, I'm in love.  
** _

His cell rang breaking the spell. He halfway hoped it was Lindsay. It wouldn't be, she was on early shift that day, and would already be in the lab.

"Messer."

"_Danny, its Mac. I hate to interrupt your day, but we got three DOA's, so it's all hands on deck. I want you to get out to Central Park; Flack will meet you and fill you in."_

"Ok Mac, I'm on my way," If Mac was surprised that Danny didn't complain, he wisely said nothing to him.

Normally, Danny would have been upset to have to get dressed, go out in the rain, and stand over a dead body in the park, but in keeping with his new philosophy of life, he whistled as he ran down the stairs two at a time. The only thing that got him a little down was that Montana wouldn't be his partner on this one.

_Ah-ha, something to break this annoyingly good mood you're in. _

_Shut up, _He told himself.

Flack seemed to agree with Danny's inner voice that his good mood was annoying. He glared at the detective as he whistled his way through the processing of the body, and the scene. It didn't take long, the rain was washing away the evidence, and Flack was angry about this as well.

"Ya know Danny it's really annoyin' all that whistlin. In the years I've known ya, I've never seen ya whistle in the rain. What's up with you?"

"Jeez, can't a guy be happy?"

"No Messer…he can't…not in this storm! The water's flyin in sideways for God's sake!"

"Flack, just tell me what ya know about this dead woman before we drown."

"Al right, her name is Adele Martin, thirty years old. We've got an address in Brooklyn. Officers are checkin' it out as we speak."

"Good I'm thinkin it's our primary crime scene. There no blood or trace, no drag marks indicatin' she was dragged from elsewhere in the park. Who knows for sure though, this rain is washin' everything away."

_**Life's a beautiful thing, long as I hold that string. I'd be a silly so-and-so, if I'd ever let you go.**_

He yanked off his gloves as the body was bagged for the Morgue. He and Flack left for Adele Martin's apartment, after Flack received a call telling him that her apartment showed signs of a struggle, and there was blood splatter.

On his way back to the Crime Lab after processing the apartment, the rain began to pound more forcefully then ever; he was soaked, and still ginning upon entering the lab. Several people gave him a variety of looks ranging from surprised, to annoyed, to down right hostile. He didn't care!

He headed to the elevator, and took it down to the morgue where he saw Sid completing the Y incision on his victim. He knew he should be somber but he couldn't help himself.

"Yo, Sid what's the word?"

Sid looked up started to speak, and then stopped. Since when did Danny Messer smile like that? Oh, well he'd file it away for future reference.

"The COD is blunt force trauma to the back of the head-"

"So she didn't know what hit her if she was attacked from behind."

Danny interrupted, already anticipating that the finger prints he pulled would yield a suspect, and this would be over in time for him to sweep Montana away for dinner.

"Well yes," Sid was a little annoyed that he didn't get to recite his findings to the detective.

_Since when do the detectives beat the ME to the evidentiary punch_?

He thought his eyes narrowing as he looked at Danny, and the large smile he wore. And damn it if Danny wasn't paying attention to him at all. He had a far off look in his face, the same look Sid felt on his own face when he was contemplating grabbing the wife and-

_Whoa where did that come from, get a grip Sid before you start spouting off about your love life, and scare the 'children' away. _

"Yeah, I can tell you that the weapon was a glass object, I removed splinters from the scalp."

He said in a rush so that he didn't get scooped by whoever, or whatever was masquerading as Danny Messer.

"Yeah we found a heavy glass paperweight with blood splatter."

"Here's the sample I took from her."

Sid was all business and noticed that Danny didn't care. Well this was not to be allowed. He would talk to Stella, and find out what the hell was going on!

"Thanks Sid, see ya later." He walked away whistling as the Sid shook his head, then turned back to the body.

_**But I've got this world on a string, I'm sitting on a rainbow, got that string around my finger. What a world, what a life, I'm in love.   
**_

Danny was singing under his breath when he entered the glass windowed room that held the lab. And there was the gorgeous Lindsay Monroe. He stood for a moment just drinking in the sight of her leaning over a microscope. He was about to open his mouth, and greet her when Stella breezed in looking as much a drowned rat as Danny did. She looked him up and down, and saw at once that something was radically different with him. She glanced over at Lindsay, who had yet to notice either of them.

"You know Danny, every other New Yorker is cursing the rain, and shooting dagger's your way if you make the mistake of making eye contact, except for you. So…spill…what's going on?"

She didn't need to ask him, she already had a very good idea why the detective was smiling so hard his head might just spilt open horizontally. She wanted to hear it from him, then she could dish to the others in the lab. Besides, she had money riding on how long it would take these two to get together.

"What is it with people, can't a guy smile and be in a good mood for a change," He said.

"I have eyes Messer; I know something is going on."

"Yes, you do, and pretty ones they are, if I may say with out fear of a sexual harassment suite."

"Don't get smart with me; I see the way you look at her." Stella said, tapping a finger into his chest as she spoke.

"Look at who, oh you mean Karen in trace, look that was just me being depressed the other day I swear I-"

"No…not Karen…the lovely Detective Monroe. What's going on with you two, because you're looking at her a lot differently lately, and today you're positively glowing?" She interrupted, becoming irritated at his ability to avoid a direct answer.

"Excuse me, but I don't glow, anyway who's says that to anyone out side of pregnant women." He was really enjoying the rise he was getting out of Stella, and anyone else who was nosy.

Stella threw up her hands and turned to leave the lab.

"This isn't over Messer!" She threw back at him as she left. She would just have to bring in reinforcements.

He chuckled to himself, and got to work on the paper weight and the glass shards. It didn't surprise him that it was a match. Every thing was coming up roses today. Speaking of roses, Lindsay moved next to him, and after looking carefully around her kissed his cheek.

_**Life's a beautiful thing; long as I hold that string, I'd be a silly so-and-so, if I'd ever let you go.   
**_

"Hi Danny!"

"Hm…Montana you smell great…you look great and you kiss great. What's a guy to do?"

She blushed prettily and asked him.

"Why is Stella mad at you?"

"Is she?" He said, not caring if Stella was on the planet, let alone mad at him.

"Yes she is what did you say to her?"

He turned and stepped closer to her not caring who noticed. She shivered at his warm breath on her face. She wanted to tell him 'not here Danny' but she was suddenly unable to form complete sentences, or coherent thoughts.

He moved back and she sighed inwardly. _Oh well maybe when were done, he'll take me out for dinner_. Cheered by those thoughts she said.

"Come on, what did you do to annoy Stella?"

"She wanted to know why I'm so happy, and I wouldn't tell her."

"So why are you so happy Messer?" She knew, but wanted him to say it.

"Cause I'm in love with a beautiful cowgirl."

"Really, anyone I know?" Mac said from behind them.

They leapt apart as if scalded. Each one eyeing the other, trying to decide if this was it, if their jobs were toast or worse if one would be transferred out.

"Hey you guys don't look so guilty. I'm glad you finally decided to wise up and get together. Now I can have my peaceful lab back, right?"

He raised an eyebrow with the look that said, 'agree with me or suffer the consequences' written on his face. The one he usually saved for the interrogation room.

They looked at each other, and nodded to their boss not saying anything for fear he would change his mind.

"Good, what have you got?"

They explained their cases and findings to him. As he left the lab he turned back to Danny and said. "I would tone down the smile, or your team mates might hurt you."

Lindsay giggled, kissed him boldly on the mouth, and moved back to her reconstruction. Danny went back to work this time on the prints pulled for the murder weapon. He was proud of his concentration.

While he waited for the computer to find a match, he indulged in more Lindsay watching, the way she pushed back her hair, or strained to reach something on the high shelf. In fact he didn't notice the machine beeping it had a match till a voice said.

"Hey Danny you awake?"

It was Hawkes. He pointed at the computer monitor. "I think you've got a match."

"What…oh yeah…thanks."

"You okay Danny," you seem a little distracted.

"Hmm…what…yeah I'm good."

The man was a million miles away, and Hawkes was sure it had to do with Lindsay. It looked like they'd finally hooked up. Stella was going to be pissed when she found out; he knew she had a lot of money on a date far down the road. In fact he was a little annoyed himself, he was pretty sure Mac had won the pool. Damn.

He glared at Danny, and got no response but a lazy smile, he left the lab shutting the door a little harder than was necessary. He was going to find Stella, this was not fair! They were supposed to moon around for a lot longer than they had. It was supposed to be something the others could gossip about, and win pools over. He knew this was petty, but double damn, he'd lost money.

Danny shook himself at the slam of the door and thought. _Jeez everyone is so touchy today, what did I do to deserve that? _

Indulging in blissful ignorance, he contacted Flack and told him of the match. He waslooking forward to the interrogation. Maybe Flack would let him be bad cop for a change? He hoped so. What he didn't know was that even now, the others were comparing notes on the day's developments and Mac was reminding everyone to pay up.

The interrogation went very well, the man had been caught while trying to fence the stuff he'd stolen form Ms Martin's apartment, he was a low life thug, and had confessed inside of five minutes. Danny was disappointed bad cop hadn't been necessary, that was the only thing that disappointed him today. He left the interrogation roomat a fast walk, leaving an annoyed Flack behind him

_He wanted to find out if Montana was finished for the day; he couldn't wait to get her out of the office. There was this great little Italian place he knew that was close to her apartment. _

He'd just finished this thought when he reached the lab; unfortunately she was still hard at work. He watched her, and then helped her, than convinced her to leave it alone and go to dinner with himShe knew she had to quit, she couldn't think any more, and certainly not with Danny standing so close to her, and smelling so good.

When the elevator doors opened on the first floor they were openly holding hands, and she was giggling at the suggestionhe'd made in her ear. They exited, turned a corner, and stopped dead at the sight of their team mates standing in front of the exit, spread out like it was the OK Corral or something.

"So, I see Mac's right, you two finally got together." Stella said with a scowl. She was scary when angry.

"Yeah, what's the big deal with rushing into a relationship, and not telling your friends?" Flack said anger flaring in his eyes. Sid and Hawkes were quiet and only glared at both of them.

Danny looked at Lindsay with undisguised surprise. Why was everyone so angry today? He turned back and said.

"Listen guys we-"

And laughed with relief when Stella relaxed, smiled and said. "Messer you better be good to her, or you'll answer to me."

"And me!"

"And me!"

They all began to chime in with 'and me' including Mac who appeared behind them. They all laughed and began to pepper the couple with questions about how all of this had come about. Danny put them off again saying he'd tell them tomorrow, for right now he was taking his Montana out for food. He put a possessive arm around her, dipped her back and kissed her senseless. The others cheered and cat called.

Lindsay turned red and slapped him on the arm. "Come on Montana, let's blow this Popsicle stand." He cried exuberantly, and they went out into the Manhattan sunset. The storm was over, and there was even a rainbow. Danny didn't need it, he'd already found the gold at the end of his personal rainbow.

_**But, darling, I've got the world on a string, sitting on a rainbow, got that string around my finger. What a world, what a life, I'm in love.   
**_


End file.
